


Christmas wish

by Bayerngirl19



Series: Christmas Requests [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario only wants one thing from Marco for Christmas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas wish

**Author's Note:**

> Ok the person who request this story, wants Mario to be eighteen, so naturally in this story Marco still plays for Borussia Mönchengladbach, and Mario for Dortmund.

It's Christmas eve when Marco asks what Mario really wants for Christmas, of course, he's already bought the eighteen year old something, but Marco wants to know, what Mario's heart truly desires.

Mario blushes, and drops his golden brown eyes down to his lap. "I want something Marco, but it's something money can't buy." The teen manages to give eye contact, a light blush covering his chubby cheeks.

"Something money can buy huh?" Marco scoots closer, and pulls Mario onto his lap. "You either want world peace, or to end world hunger, which one is it?" Marco playfully pinches Mario on the cheek. "Teenagers are so cute."

"You were a teenagers yourself seven months ago." Mario uses a sarcastic tone, but quickly changes back to a softer tone. "Actually, what I want for Christmas, is for you to take my virginity." Mario looks Marco in the eye, so the older one knows he's deadly serious about this.

"Mario." Marco whispers, placing a very soft, but quick kiss onto Mario's lips. "I've wanted you for so long, but you are just a baby. Are you sure you want this?" It's true, Marco's wanted Mario forever, but he doesn't want to corrupt his sweet young love.

"You know that present you always wanted as a child, the one thing you asked all year for?" Marco nods, so Mario continues. "You're that gift, I know i'm a virgin, and it's going to be a little painful, but please Marco."

Marco stands up, and scoops down, taking Mario into his arms. "Let's take this to the bedroom, I want your first time to be special Mario, not just a dirty quickie on my sofa." Marco carries Mario into his bedroom, bridal style, and lays him down on the double bed.

"You're so beautiful Mario." Marco hovers over Mario's body, and kisses him. The kiss is much more passionate than before, but it's not rough, or needy, just a nice kiss between two people who love each other, the nicest kind of kiss. "I wish you could be my first."

"What was your first like?" Mario finds himself asking, as Marco kisses his way down to Mario's nape, pausing briefly to pull Mario's shirt up over his head. Marco has seen Mario like this many of times, but his body always manages to take his breath away.

"My first time was terrible." Marco pecks his way down Mario's chest now, and all the way down to his belly button, making Mario shiver, a small coat of goose pimples taking over his skin. "I was fifteen at the time, and got a date with the hottest guy in school."

Marco eases Mario's jeans down his body, letting the denim slide of an inch at a time, until the fabric slides down Mario's strong legs, and falls onto the floor with a soft thump, leaving Mario only in his boxer shorts. "I was so happy Mario, but the date was cheap and nasty, he took me to McDonalds can you believe that? He took me back to his place, and didn't prepare me properly, it hurt so bad Mario."

Mario reads the heart break on Marco's face, and sits up, wrapping his arm around Marco's neck. "He never deserved you baby, I love you so much." Marco smiles against Mario's lips, and briefly kisses him, but quickly lays him back down on the bed.

"I love you too Mario, but tonight is about you, not me." Mario sucks in a shaky breath, because now Marco is easing down his boxer shorts, freeing Mario's half hard manhood. "The sex hurt Mario, but what hurt even more, was the I was just another knock on his bedpost, he never spoke to me after that." Marco sighs. "But he doesn't matter anymore, I have you."

"Nobody has the right to hurt you Marco, you're so special and deserve the whole world, not a jerk like that." Mario is on the brink of tears, how dare someone hurt his whole world.

"Hey, shhh. It's ok Mario." Marco soothes Mario's thigh lovingly as he bows his head, and takes Mario's dick into his mouth. Mario's eyes roll into the back of his head, so this is what a blow job feels like, Mario can't help but think, while Marco works his mouth, up and down Mario's shaft, the teens cock starts to harden, and its only then Marco pulls off him.  Marco laughs at Mario's pouty expression. "You are not coming before i'm inside of you."

"I''m scared Marco, will it hurt me?" Mario bites his lip, and watches Marco who pulls out a small tube of lube from his draw, and pours more than enough of the clear liquid onto his fingers. Mario sucks into a breath, Marco spreads Mario's legs, and settles down in between them.

"It will hurt Mario, but i'll be as gentle with you as possible." Marco quickly kisses Mario, letting the younger one know, how much he means to him. "If you want to stop at any time, just let me know. ok?" Marco waits for Mario nod, before he loves along with the process.

Mario takes a deep breath when Marco prods the first finger against Mario's entrance and pushes in the first finger, god Mario is tight and is clenching down on him which only made things much harder, but at the same time it turns Marco on, he's going to be the first person to be inside of Mario. Mario whines and grips at the bed sheets just as Marco slides his finger to the knuckle. "How are you feeling darling?"

"Good, but kind of strange and a little sore to have something inside of him." Mario speaks through gritted teeth. Marco gives Mario a few more seconds to give him time to adjust, only then does he twist the digit around, drawing another gasp from Mario. Marco starts to thrust with his finger in slow, deep motions to limit the pain as much as possible. Soon enough Mario’s face turns from one of pain, to one of pleasure and it's only then Marco notices, that Mario feels much loser around the single finger. “I’m going to push in a second one now, is that ok?”

Mario nods shyly. "Yeah, I feel pretty good for now." Marco smiles, at the look of pure innocence on Mario's face, and pushes a second finger, next to the first one. Mario gives off another little whine when, the fingers inside of him start to move together. Mario let’s his teeth sink into his lip and throws his head back against the mountain of pillows while the two digits thrust in and out him, causing both pain and pleasure to the younger boy.

Eventually Marco makes his way up to four fingers and thrusts them in and out of Mario, much quicker now. Marco thrust a little deeper and curls his fingers into Mario’s prostate. Smiling wickedly as he gives out a howl of pleasure. “What was that?” Mario asks.

"That's your sweet spot Mario, whenever I touch it, I can guarantee you, that you will see the stars. Marco rubs Mario's thigh, as he lets his digits slip out of him, leaving Mario ready for the next, big step.

"Are you sure you still want this Mario? It's not too late to back out." Marco asks, as he rids himself of his own clothing. He pulls his jumper up over his head, and let's it join the pile of Mario's clothing. Marco's jeans and boxers come off together, and join the rest of clothing.

"I want this Marco, please give it to me." Mario wraps legs around Marco's waist, who is knelt up and settled in between Mario's legs. Marco drinks in the beautiful sight, this is the last time he's going to see Mario as a virgin.

Mario lets out a pain filled grunt, as soon as Marco enters an inch of his cock, a look of pain takes over Mario's cute features. "Shhh, Mario, please," Marco runs his fingers through Mario's silky hair, trying to soothe his younger lover a little. "You need to relax Mario, or this will hurt so much more." Marco gives Mario's hand a slight squeeze. "We can still stop, if you like."

"No, Marco please don't stop." Mario bites his lip, and shakes his head, but still can't help but whine from the feeling of Marco's cock breaching the rim of his virgin hole. It feels like Marco will cut him in half, but still Mario wants this, he wants to feel Marco deep inside him of him, eventually the pain will stop.

"Mario, I just don't want to hurt you, that's all." Mario glares at Marco, because he wants this, and had asked for this, as his Christmas present. Even as the low burn tears through him, as Marco inches even further into his secret core, Mario still knows how much he needs this. So, Mario forces himself to relax, he doesn't want Marco stop this.

Mario is lost somewhere, his sweaty hair is pressed against the white pillows, he can feel Marco, pushing in an inch at a time, giving Mario a little break in between each inch, but Mario can't feel the pain anymore, he can only feel how amazing it is, to have Marco inside of him, just like he wanted.  "This is the worse part Mario, once i'm inside of you, it will start to feel much better." Mario tries to remember how good Marco's fingers felt pressing against the magic spot, and it's just enough for Mario to get through the last few inches of Marco's cock, and finally he's right where Mario needs him.  

Marco stalls, wanting to give Mario plenty of time to adjust, not wanting to hurt Mario any more that he needs to. Mario can barely breathe against the stretch, from the excitement, of the fact that Marco is finally buried into the hilt inside of Mario, and despite the small burn, he's never felt better.  

"I'm going to start moving now darling, you can tell me at any time, if you want me stop." Marco leans down and kisses Mario, kissing him with such an urgency to try and dull any pain, as he starts to move. Marco moves slowly, and shallowly, but moves a little harder, and deeper the  more Mario starts to open up around him, and soon the burn is gone completely, and turns into a burn of pleasure.

It's only a few thrusts later Marco finds Mario's prostate, and put the teen on cloud nine, fuck this is everything he wants from Marco for Christmas. Marco can only laugh at the blissful expression on Mario's face, but takes the younger one's cock into his hand, and strokes Mario to the same pace as his thrusts, wanting this to be as pleasure filled as possible for Mario.

"This." Mario pants. "This, is what I want Marco, fuck you are amazing, do you know that?" Marco knows how he can make this feel better, and with a quick flick of his wrist, Mario is coming. "Marco, fuck-" Mario cuts off, and arches his hips up off the bed, as he comes, spurting his milky white seed onto his own stomach, and over Marco's hand.

"Fuck Mario, that was so fucking hot." Marco growls, and squeezes Mario's hips a little tighter, and thrusts into him even harder, not as hard as Marco would like to, but this is Mario's first time, and they have their whole future together for rough sex, or at least Marco hopes so, now he's found Mario, he never intends on losing him.

Mario is still limp, and high from his orgasm, and absent mindedly clenches down around Marco, and it's just enough to send his lover over the edge. Marco's breath hitches, this is the most powerful orgasm he's ever had, Marco practically explodes inside of Mario, and fills him up with his seed.  

Marco presses a kiss to Mario's lips, and very slowly eases out of him, taking Mario's body into his arms. Mario sighs contentedly, and rests his head on Marco's shoulder, enjoying the way his fingers feel in Mario's hair.

"What is it, you really want for Christmas Marco?" Mario repeats Marco's earlier question. Marco taps his lip, and pretends to be deep in thought, but he knows what he really wants.

"The thing I want, also cannot be bought with money." Marco shudders, because of Mario's finger drawing circles on his chest, as he listens to Marco's confession. "All I want, is you for the rest of my life."

Mario smiles at it's something close to sunshine. "You will always have me Marco, I love you so much, and I never want to lose you."

Marco glances up at the clock 00:04. "Merry Christmas Mario, this is our first Christmas together, and I promise you, it won't be the last."


End file.
